Attack on Abzigal's Lair
by Chris6
Summary: A rousing adventure in the Baldur's Gate Tradition...specifically the attack on Abzigal's lair...


The party of adventurers had finally arrived at the Lair of the Bhaalspawn Abizigal

The party of adventurers had finally arrived at the Lair of the Bhaalspawn Abizigal. It was night, and the air crackled with raw magical energy. The group was varied, to be sure. Leading the way was the brave Cleric of Lathander and Bhaalspawn himself, Olandos. The legendary Flail of Ages hung by his side, and his shield, named Saving Grace, was raised warily. Behind him was his longtime partner, and world-class ass-kicker, Minsc. Minsc was a ranger by trade, and always carried his hamster, Boo with him. He wielded two long swords at once, the fearsome Angurvadal, and the devastating Equalizer. Minsc was talking with the druid, Jaheira. She was beautiful, but blunt with her emotions, and very strong. She carried a long oaken staff, capable of summoning great Shambling Mounds from the earth. Anomen Delryn lagged behind, muttering to himself something about fighting for Helm, and honor. His trusty weapon, The Runehammer, glowed with magical light on his back. Next to him was Nalia D'Arnisse, mage from the priviliged life. She carried her crossbow, Darkfire, with her at all times. 

"Damn!" Olandos was furious. The group had trekked for 10 hours through the treacherous mountains which sheltered Abzigal's secluded enclave. In the distance, they could see the ominous, gaping hole that was the entrance to the lair. Unfortunately, the 6th member of the group, Sarevok, was nowhere to be seen. "I can't believe this! This is the most important battle yet, and he isn't here!"

"You shouldn't be surprised, Olandos." Jaheira spoke with a calm, piercing tone that cut Olandos to the core. "Sarevok is evil by nature...he has no loyalty but to himself. We must fight without him."

"Minsc agrees! Let's get on with the butt-kicking and leave the imprint of justice upon the faces of evil!"

"Minsc is right....we must do what is honorable, and fight on, no matter what the odds are." Anomen gripped his hammer anxiously.

"Yes....let's do it....think of all the people we will help...let's charge!" Nalia's eyes filled with a light of excitement.

"Okay. You all are right, we must fight on." Olandos spoke with a grim determination. "Now, storm the entrance!"

The party of five (not the stupid show) rushed up the massive steps toward the entrance. They passed halfway over the great seal in front of the door when a lightning bolt pierced the clouds above, and struck the center of the seal, pushing the party back. When the smoke cleared, they were greeted by a sinister looking man in a green robe. His eyes had an odd yellowish glow, and his features were almost reptilian in appearance.

"Ah. Olandos and his merry band of adventurers have arrived. I'm so scared!"

"Abizigal! You will pay for your crimes!" Olandos brandished the Flail of Ages.

"Fool. I am not Abizigal. I am Draconis, his brother. But I will make sure you never reach him. Incantus Morus Stupendus!"

As the magical incantation was uttered from his mouth, four shadowy monsters arose from the ground, only 2 feet in height...invisible stalkers.

"Attack!" Minsc, Olandos, and Anomen charged for Draconis, immediately engaged in mortal combat (not the stupid game). Jaheira lunged at the stalkers with her staff. Nalia, had other plans, meanwhile. 

"Stand back everyone!" Nalia raised her hands in front of her, and began to incant a powerful spell. As the last word left her lips, the heavens parted above Draconis. With a sound of screeching, white-hot fury, a comet speeded toward its target. All members of the party covered their heads, waiting for the dreaded impact. But it never came. When Olandos opened his eyes, he saw a large, emerald green dragon lumbering before him. He burped a little jet of flame, and it was now obvious he had swallowed the comet. He flapped his large wings, instantly killing the invisible stalkers, and sending the party members careening in all directions. 

"Mwa ha ha! My true form is revealed! Now things will really start to heat up."

To be continued...


End file.
